


Making-up

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [19]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Bard stakes his claim, I really don't know how much longer i can keep this up, M/M, Thranduil gives in, make-up sex, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Our two lovers make up passionately...
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Making-up

**Author's Note:**

> Ello yall. S'been a while innit?
> 
> Anyways, i owe em captains n shippers this story. It's been a long time coming n i feel real bad for being gone for so long. I hope this makes up the deep void i've dug, n i hope that yall gon be patient coz i got a few new stories coming up real soon.
> 
> I also hope yall staying safe. I hope yall doing okay, and moving on with life despite the Covid. I've come to realise that so many dream have been shattered, but humans are amazing beings n we'll get right back up, won't we?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy me 100th attempt at smut. I tried n i apologise in advance for any grammatical errors. - Yoshi!

“Why are you avoiding me!?”

Thranduil heard a familiar voice yell out at him from below the Woodland at the gate. He was standing on the balcony, and on a horse below was none other than the mortal king of Dale, Bard, staring up at him angrily.

Bard had ridden to the Woodland without stopping. He looked pissed off beyond words and the Elvenking, with his sensitive ears, could hear Bard's heart pounding.

Bard disrespectfully pointed at him suddenly and yelled out,

“Open the gates. I wish to speak with you, right now and I’m no—” but he was suddenly cut off when the Elvenking shot him a terrifying glare. “Silence!” he hissed, making the mortal visibly flinch. “We will discuss this in my chambers,” he snapped, turning from the balcony as he added out loudly to the guards below, “Open the gates, let him in.”

Bard swallowed the lump in his throat. He had intended to own the conversation but Thranduil’s icy glare killed his courage and he found himself entering the gates with a frown. One of the gate guardians helped him with his horse and as soon as he was down, the other escorted him to the Elvenking's private chambers.

Before he could knock, the doors swung open and he entered with a solemn expression, now afraid of the elf even though he had sought him out seeking answers.

“Don’t you ever dare address me like an orc in front of my kin!” Thranduil snapped closing the doors.

"Forgive me, my lord Thranduil," Bard muttered, looking sheepish suddenly and meeting the elf’s blue eyes. He however blinked in surprise when he saw Thranduil look down and sigh out as though he hadn't been the scowling a moment ago. “Why are you here, Bard?” he whispered, voice wavering and tired. Bard now felt a mixture of feelings hit him all at once. Seeing the Elvenking this vulnerable and hearing him speak this softly was a surprise and he found himself inching closer and reaching out to touch him.

“Because of my dreams,” came the answer, honest and sincere.

Thranduil looked up just as Bard cupped his cheek and a tear suddenly rolled down his cheek, Bard wiping it away with his thumb. “There is something about you that completes me… I do not know what it is but I know that you’re keeping it from me,” he said. Thranduil closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure but Bard continued. “Why are you avoiding me Thranduil? What are you keeping from me?”

Thranduil swallowed and turned his cheek away. He couldn’t speak, didn’t know if he should tell Bard the truth about them or not. “Please,” Bard whispered behind him, then his arms were around Thranduil’s waist and the elf could only gasp in surprise as a familiar shiver ran up his spine.

“You and I were lovers… were we not?” Bard said, kissing the back of the Elvenking’s neck now.

Thranduil’s breath hitched and his eyes shot open. “We were envied by every elf, dwarf and man were we not?” Another kiss, this time on the very tip of the Elvenking’s ear. “We were beautiful together, were we not?”

“Yes…” he finally whispered, his entire body igniting under the former bargeman’s touch.

“How could I ever stay away from you? How could I restrain myself when I could have come to you for all the answers?” He turned Thranduil around and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You remember?" The elf asked hopefully, because all of this, right now, was familiar. Bard knew where to touch him.

“No, I do not."

Thranduil frowned.

"But that's not going to stop me. These past weeks have been a haze for me but one thing was certain and I ask for your forgiveness my lord, for I wish to show you what I had gone through,” he said, voice filled with lust, emerald eyes piercing straight into Thranduil’s soul, making him gasp.

"Bard..."

“Allow me to express my heart to you…” Bard whispered against the elf’s lips, thrusting his pelvis against the taller man’s crotch, coaxing out a soft moan from him. Oh how Thranduil had missed this, how he had missed his beloved Bard against him, his eyes filled with pure lust. How he missed his scent, his voice and how his chest would vibrate when he growled softly.

The man didn’t remember what they had, but he had fallen for the Elvenking once again and Thranduil took that as a sign that the Valar was blessing him once again. “Let me make love to you…my lord Thranduil,” Bard whispered, gently biting the elf’s soft lips. Thranduil abandoned all thoughts at once and he pulled Bard into a deep kiss, gripping his forearms so hard his nails dug through the skin, blood seeping out.

“Fuck!” The King of Dale hissed and he scooped Thranduil up in one swift move, carrying him over to the large bed. He set Thranduil down on it gently, breaking their kiss. The Elvenking gazed with wonder into Bard’s eyes. For they told him everything he wanted to know without a single word from the man himself.

“Then make love to me Dragonslayer, show me how you feel,” he whispered hoarsely. Bard gently pushed him back to lie down and he slowly undressed Thranduil, drinking in his perfect alabaster skin, smooth and glowing in the moonlight as he slid off each piece of clothing. He slid off Thranduil’s leggings slowly, leaning over to capture his soft lips, gently nibbling on them until they were red and ruined.

“Bard…” Thranduil softly moaned as Bard worked his way around him, inhaling his scent and tugging his hair. His erection sprang out as his underclothes were slid off and Bard kneeled before him, admiring his long pale cock, its tip pink and flustered. He quickly slid off his large coat and tunic, revealing his tanned and scarred torso – revealing his muscular form, chiselled as if he were carved out of stone and his nearly healed wound on his chest area. He felt Thranduil’s silky hands on his shoulders, pulling him down and Bard complied, his eyes filled with absolute lust and need.

He couldn’t deny himself, he had thought about this moment for the past weeks, his body reacting to his imagination and he just couldn’t deny himself. If what Sigrid and his dreams said was true - about Thranduil and himself being consorts, then he wouldn’t deny himself. He couldn’t remember their past life so he came here to remind himself, to at least trigger something within himself to regain his memory.

His breath hitched when he felt Thranduil’s hand slide into his undergarments, gripping his cock and squeezing it gently. He was rock hard – they both were and but he also wanted to take his time.

He stood up off the bed and Thranduil slid off his leggings and underclothes in one go.

Bard kicked them off and kneeled before Thranduil, inhaling his delicious scent, “I have dreamt of this moment, every night since you had saved my life. And I would never find satisfaction with my hands,” he whispered as he gently bit on Thranduil’s neck gripping his thighs as he sucked on it, drawing out a long sweet moan from the Elvenking. He felt Thranduil’s hands in his hair, tugging gently as Bard sucked harder, leaving an angry red mark that Thranduil definitely wanted to show off tomorrow.

“Ahh Bard _please_ …” he begged, thrusting his hips forward and hissing out when his cock grinded on Bard’s abs.

Bard stopped his assault on Thranduil’s neck and smirked at the dark mark he left on his perfect skin. He stood up and Thranduil blushed when Bard’s cock was level with his face, Bard was gifted, really gifted and he loved that. He loved the feeling of being stretched by Bard’s cock. Loved how deep and thorough his thrusts were.

Bard bent down and urged Thranduil to back up on the bed. He spread his thighs open and kissed Thranduil’s stomach, avoiding his pretty cock and receiving a frustrated growl from the king. “Patience,” he hissed out in a lust filled voice, kissing his way up to Thranduil’s lips and nibbling on the lower lip, his hands drawing nearer Thranduil’s throbbing cock. He gripped it hard and Thranduil moaned out in pleasure, how wonderful it felt and how beautiful he looked when he screwed his eyes shut and obscenely moaned out.

“Bard please, please take me,” Thranduil pleaded, eyes closed and face flustered. Bard felt his resolve crumble and he suddenly remembered which drawer Thranduil kept the scented oil.

Thranduil opened his eyes, biting his lower lip when Bard sat up, lubricating his fingers. He didn’t have time to react when Bard slid one finger into his tight heat. Bard groaned out, he instantly fell in love with how tight and warm Thranduil felt around his finger and he almost came at the thought of how amazing it would feel when his cock was in that tight heat. He slid in a second finger and Thranduil was already squirming under him, his fingers lost into his hair and his mouth open, emitting out soft moans. Bard fell in love with sound of his voice and when he slid in a third finger; Thranduil’s voice grew louder and absolutely beautiful.

“Take me Bard, I am yours, all yours _meleth-nin_ , I am all yours,” Thranduil whispered and Bard lost a piece of his sanity.

He slicked his throbbing cock with the oil and lined his member with Thranduil’s tight heat, their eyes locking as he slowly slid in. Oh how wonderful it felt as he went all the way into the hilt, slamming into Thranduil’s sweet spot and almost coming when Thranduil closed his eyes and moaned out Bard’s name in a scream. Bard knew right there and then that he would never get tired of seeing the Elvenking like this, if this was how Thranduil was when they were lovers than Bard clearly felt a little worthy to claim the King of the Woodlands.

He was absolute perfection and he felt a flashback burst through his vision quickly. He had remembered this, how he always dominated Thranduil when they would make out, and he thrust his hips forward, hissing at how incredible it felt.

“ _Oh Valar_ …You’re so perfect, not a single star in the universe can ever measure up to your beauty… your grace… and those magnificent eyes,” he groaned into Thranduil’s ear, biting it ever so gently. Thranduil cried out in pleasure, remembering how intimate they used to be without actually having sex, Bard adorning him as though he were made of starlight and would fade.

He cried out, arching his back as Bard quickened his pace, ramming into his sweet spot over and over. Bard went all out, at a bruising pace and when he noticed Thranduil’s tears he faltered and slowed down to a complete stop. “Am I hurting you?” he asked softly, voice full of concern and fear.

Thranduil nodded, not because it hurt badly, but because it was so good.

“Don’t stop, give me all of you and take all of me. You are beyond worthy of me,” he confessed and Bard complied, quickening his pace and drinking Thranduil’s moans as he peppered him with kisses and nibbles all over his neck.

The night air was cool but they were sweating and Bard flipped them over so he could have Thranduil ride him into ecstasy and what a sight it was. He dug his nails into Thranduil’s lush ass, urging him to ride him hard, all the way in. He closed his eyes and a flashback burned into his mind, showing him images of his life with Thranduil, how he had slain Smaug and fell for the Elven king back in Dale. He snapped his hips up faster, meeting Thranduil’s thrust and listening to him moan out in raw pleasure.

His grip tightened and the flashbacks flooded in, destroying his last piece of sanity.

“You’re MINE!” he growled possessively and flipped them over and continued to slam into Thranduil, feeling the Elvenking’s nails dig into his back and their breathing became erratic. They were getting close and the closer they got the more the flashbacks flooded into Bard’s mind. He groaned out in pleasure, everything was making sense and his pace grew rougher, harder and brutal.

Thranduil was screaming out his name, begging him to ruin him and Bard felt him come, untouched. The sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes was beyond words, Thranduil’s eyes were shut tightly, his mouth open and his voice beautiful as he screamed Bard’s name, his skin flustered pink and painting their chests as he came. But that wasn’t all that had the dragonslayer speechless: it was the bright glow emanating from Thranduil that drew him in, and suddenly, Bard felt as light as the air, giving in two thrusts before coming undone. He spilled his seed deep within Thranduil and gave a guttural groan that vibrated all through his body, the light brightening for a moment and then came the calm.

They rode out their orgasms in whimpers and when they finally came down from their high, Bard pulled out gently, showering Thranduil with kisses. He quickly wiped them clean with one of the bed sheets and he discarded it on the floor, pulling up the warm blanket that had been kicked off the bed during their love-making. He laid back on the soft bed, pulling Thranduil to his chest and listening to their hearts beat in sync. “I should have never left you after that argument,” he softly said and Thranduil’s head snapped up to look at him.

“You remember?” he asked hopefully and Bard kissed his forehead.

“It all came back to me the more you called my name,” he confessed, rubbing circles on Thranduil’s back. Thranduil hugged him tightly, tears stinging his eyes. “ _Meleth!_ Oh…I love you!” he exclaimed, burying his face in the crook of Bard’s neck and breathing him in.

Bard tightened his grip around Thranduil’s waist.

“ _Le melin meleth,”_ he whispered, pulling him up to kiss his lips briefly. He pulled back with a chuckle and Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What is it my heart?” he asked.

Bard bit his lower lip then he answered, “I think we’re married now.” Because from what he remembers, is that the elven custom states that a union between with elf is actually an official union of matrimony. “The intimate bond is very much sacred, tying two souls into one under the foundation of respect, trust and love. It is a gift from Eru himself and it is to be cherished deeply by the two beings who are wedded under his witness,” he recited, remembering the argument they had.

“Bard…” Thranduil began, trying to apologise for everything but Bard hushed him with another kiss.

“Our _feas_ are one. You’re mine now, Thranduil…forever,” he said and it remained that way until his dying day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we’re clear kids; Sex does not cure amnesia. Also, protection is required, but this is Bard and Thranduil… they’re made for each other.
> 
> S/O to Wenderful52 by the way. I'm still a fan of your work. A couple of chapters got me through a minor flu n the loneliness of me apartment. You are truly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
